horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terallia
Terallia was a flourishing kingdom until the very end of the Fourth Era, home to some of the most powerful mages and arcane artificers in the world. It was also the epicenter of The Great Spellblast that consequently destroyed the kingdom and created the Spellscarred Lands. Though the kingdom no longer exists, ruins of great Terallian buildings still remain in the Spellscarred Lands, and there are rumors that many of the magical treasures still lie intact among the rubble. A Land of Arcane Wonder Ever since the late Second Era, the kingdom of Terallia had been known as a haven for mages and practitioners of the arcane arts. The Collegium Arcanum was established in the capital city of Revalan to provide a place to train young mages and allow seasoned magic-users to conduct their research. The Collegium garnered such a reputation that when youths around the world were found to possess great magical prowess, they were sent there to study under the tutelage of the archmages. The presence of so many skilled and innovative magic-users led to the development of magic-fueled technology, and the many gnome artificers in the kingdom quickly spread the practice throughout the kingdom. Mechanical golems powered by arcane crystal cores bolstered the Terallian workforce, and cities flourished with similar, larger cores powering buildings, magical streetlights, and all manner of other arcane implements. Magical energy flowed freely throughout the land, drawing from the natural ley lines of the earth, and the harnessing of these energies made magical study at the Collegium that much easier. The skill of the gnomes responsible for maintaining the magical infrastructure didn't go unnoticed by those in other kingdoms. Engineers from Terallia gained fame, some even going to the neighboring Kingdom of Rutor, to spread their mechanical prowess. A Land Ravaged by Arcane Destruction In the wake of the Great Spellblast, Terallia was utterly destroyed. When the arcane explosion rang out from a tower in the middle of Revalan, the magical energy released caused all the innumerable arcane cores in the various magical constructs to resonate, overloading them and causing them to explode as well. The arcane ripple effect wreaked havoc on the cities and the countryside of Terallia, destroying all in its wake, leaving nothing but rampant wild magic permeating the air. Much was lost in the spellblast. The Collegium Arcanum was utterly destroyed, leaving a crater where once there was a great institute of learning. The grand palace, from which the kings of Terallia ruled for centuries, reduced to dust and rubble, and the great vineyards and farmland that spread out across the grassy plain of the Terallian countryside were consumed by arcane fire. All that was left of the once great and prosperous kingdom was a magic-scarred wasteland, devoid of life save for the twisted, mangled creatures and plant life that managed to survive the blast. Lost Riches and Arcane Power It hasn't been confirmed (or if it has, those who found it did not live to tell of it), but there are rumors that underneath the former great tower of Damariath, the Mad Mage, a great hoard of magical items and enchanted artifacts managed to survive the spellblast. The ruined tower still stands to some degree, keeping its silent vigil over the debris that used to be the great city of Revalan, presumably with the underground laboratories and libraries of the Mad Mage still intact. Traveling to the middle of the Spellscarred Lands to claim this treasure would be difficult, and making it out of the wasteland alive with the haul intact would be even more so. Similarly, it is rumored that the subterranean portions of the Collegium Arcanum still exist filled with magic tomes and implements of arcane power, although accessing them presents different challenges to the trove of the Mad Mage. Damariath's tower still stands, albeit in ruins, marking the area where the access point could be found. The Collegium, however, is completely destroyed, reduced to ash and rubble, so finding access to it would be extremely difficult without the aide of someone who had been to the city of Revalan before. However, since the city was destroyed almost 300 years ago, few still live who remember the layout of the city. Compounded with the fact that some stray groups of the Blighted Horde skulk around the remnants of the city using the ruins as shelter, this treasure is nearly impossible to reach.